Spoken language user interface systems are largely built to support user task completion, where the task is one that has been anticipated by the system designer. In addition, the tasks that are addressed by the spoken language user interface system are largely addressed in a vocabulary chosen by the application designer. Both the task set and the vocabulary choices may not be a good fit to any given user. As such, there is a need to provide a spoken language user interface that can be tailored for a specific user.